Jo Nah (Pre-Zero Hour)
: Ultra Boy can utilize the ultra-energy in his body in a variety of ways, but only one use at a time. He can change his ultra empowerment at any time almost immediately but he must make a conscious choice first. ** : When Ultra Boy uses this power he is many times stronger than usual. His strength makes him the equal of a Kryptonian/Daxamite athlete of the same height and weight who engages in intense regular exercise. ** : Ultra Boy could sustain prolonged physical exertion without tiring or undo strain for an indeterminate period of time. ** : Ultra Boy could run at a velocity many times greater than that of a normal human being. ** : Ultra Boy possessed the ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill an his breath in order to freeze a target. ** : When using this power, he is impervious to harm by nuclear forces. If propelled at sufficient force, by either his flight ring or being tossed, Ultra Boy can use his ultra-hard body like a human missile. ** : Ultra Boy could fly by manipulating a planet's gravitational field. He still requires a Legion Flight Ring for adventures in space. In addition, Ultra Boy rarely uses this power as the flight ring enables the same transportation option while allowing him to use another power. ** : Ultra Boy's penetra-vision makes him able to see through solid matter, this vision power enables him to see through lead,unlike X-ray which is possessed by Superboy and Mon-El. As part of his same ultra-vision power, Ultra Boy can use telescopic vision, in combination with penetra-vision if desired. He also has microscopic vision and is able to analyze fingerprints.He has also demonstrated the ability to see in the dark with Penetra Vision. *** : Another vision-based power, Ultra Boy could project beams of concentrated thermal energy from his eyes. Flash vision works along the same properties as Superman's heat Vision. ** : Ultra Boy's ultra-energy radiates an aura, which protects his clothing from being torn when invulnerable, and from burning-up from the friction when traveling at super-speed. | Abilities = * : Ultra Boy possessed a passing knowledge of electronic and mechanical engineering. * : Ultra Boy possessed a small degree of knowledge in the arena of Bio-Physics. | Weaknesses = * : As mentioned above, one serious limitation to his ultra-powers is that he can only use one at a time. This means that if he wants to fly through space at super-speed he must wear a spacesuit to survive in the cold vacuum. When using his power for super-strength he is not invulnerable and can therefore get tired, feel muscular pain or even pull a muscle. | Equipment = * Legion Flight Ring | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Ultra Boy's name and origin are derived from the biblical figure , who, like Ultra Boy, survived being trapped inside the belly of a large fish, popularly misrepresented as a whale. | Trivia = * Ultra Boy was elected leader of the Legion of Super-Heroes in a reader-decided election. The election results favored Ultra Boy with 1,262 votes from a total of 7,810 votes (over 16% of the vote). Ultra Boy served as team leader from 2967-2968."Legion Roll Call" at "Legion of Super-Heroes"; Sanning, Jo; Sanning, Terri-Anne. Archive version January 1, 2008 retrieved by Wayback Machine * While off-duty, Ultra Boy always retains his invulnerability to guard against surprise attacks. * Ultra Boy enjoyed playing 20th Century baseball. | Recommended = * * * * * | DC = | Wikipedia = Ultra Boy | Links = }}